The one who framed Clifford and rule the island
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Someone framed Clifford, so Cleo and T Bone went to investigate. Soon, an old friend came up for revenge.


In Birdwell Island, Clifford, T Bone, and Cleo are at the park, playing ball.

Cleo said, "Hey Clifford, have you ever wonder what happen to the city?"

Clifford said, "What you mean?"

Cleo said, "Well, you spend you whole lives in Birdwell Island and you didn't know what it would be like if you were back at the city."

Clifford said, "I guess so, but usually when I grown so big, I had to move somewhere."

T Bone said, "Have you ever thought what would happen if you did go back?"

Clifford said, "Not really. If I do go back, I might crush the city."

T Bone said, "Like Dogzilla."

Cleo said, "T Bone, it Godzilla."

T Bone said, "Oh."

After a minute later, Sheriff Lewis came by with a bunch of police car."

Cleo said, "Hey, what going on?"

T Bone said, "Is there trouble?"

Sheriff Lewis said, "Clifford, you are under arrest."

Clifford, Cleo and T Bone were shocked. Sheriff Lewis quickly put a leash cuff on Clifford and took him to jail.

T Bone said, "What just happened here?"

Cleo said, "Sheriff Lewis arrest Clifford."

T Bone said, "But why, he didn't do anything wrong."

Cleo said, "Let go find out."

So Cleo and T Bone went to follow Clifford. Soon, Sheriff Lewis took Clifford do a giant cage that fit him perfectly. Clifford was moaning and whimpering. Soon Emily Elizabeth came home from school and she was shocked to see that Clifford is in jail.

Emily Elizabeth gasped and said, "Sheriff Lewis, why is Clifford in jail?"

Sheriff Lewis said, "Clifford had done a big disaster over by the park."

Emily Elizabeth said, "What kind of disaster?"

Sheriff Lewis said, "He killed five children by the playground."

Emily Elizabeth gasped and said, "Clifford, is that true?"

Clifford shook his head as a no.

Emily Elizabeth said, "It doesn't sound like that he did anything wrong."

Sheriff Lewis said, "Well he is the only one who is big enough to do this."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well I think Clifford is innocent."

Sheriff Lewis said, "Well we need proof. Until then, if proof doesn't come within an hour or two he will be executed."

Emily Elizabeth and Clifford was shocked. Emily went over to him and said, "Don't worry boy, I'll make sure nothing happen to you."

So Emily and Lewis left the station. Cleo and T Bone came by and they were shocked.

Cleo said, "Clifford, are you okay?"

Clifford said, "I didn't do it. I didn't kill five children. Why would they think it would be me?"

T Bone said, "Maybe it because you were big."

Cleo said, "T BONE!"

Clifford said, "Forget it guys, if Emily doesn't have proof that I'm innocent, I'll be executed."

Cleo said, "Don't worry Clifford, me and T Bone will try to solve this mystery."

Clifford said, "You will."

T Bone said, "Of course."

Clifford said, "Oh thank you so much."

Cleo said, "No problem, come on T Bone, we got work to do."

So Cleo and T Bone went to the park and investigate to see who the real culprit is.

Cleo said, "Okay, this must be the place where five children were killed."

T Bone said, "So, how are we gonna find out who did this?"

Cleo said, "First we gotta look for clue."

So Cleo and T Bone searched around the playground to find clues to who the culprit is. Pretty soon, T Bone must of found something.

T Bone said, "Hey Cleo, look what I found."

Cleo said, "What is it?"

T Bone said, "It looked like a piece of a fur."

Cleo said, "Not just any piece of fur, a pink piece of fur."

T Bone said, "So Clifford didn't do it."

Cleo said, "But we need to look some more."

So they continued to searched for another clues. Later, Cleo found a clues.

Cleo said, "Hey T Bone look, it a drool."

T Bone said, "A drool."

Cleo said, "Yes, that is our next clue."

T Bone said, "How can a drool be a clue?"

Cleo said, "Well, this drool is small, which mean it can only come from an animal who is a regular size. Clifford drool is big, which mean it didn't come from him."

T Bone said, "Wow, is that enough proof to show to Sheriff Lewis?"

Cleo said, "Not yet, we just need to find one more clue."

So they continued to searched again for one last clue. Soon, T Bone heard an evil laugher.

? said, "Hehehehehehehe!"

T Bone gasped and said, "What was that?"

T Bone searched around him, but no one was there.

T Bone said, "Alright, show yourself."

Cleo said, "T Bone, who are you talking to?"

T Bone said, "I heard an evil laughter."

? said, "Hehehehehehehe!"

Cleo gasped and said, "Who is that?"

? said, "I am your worst nightmare."

T Bone said, "Worst nightmare."

Pretty soon, a mysterious animal threw a hammer at Cleo and T Bone, causing them to collapse. Then the mysterious animal took Cleo and T Bone to a Graveyard. Later, Cleo and T Bone woke up and they were shocked.

Cleo said, "Where are we?"

T Bone said, "I think we landed in a Graveyard."

? said, "Well, well, well, look who we have here."

Cleo said, "Who are you?"

? said, "I am not allowed to reveal you my name."

T Bone said, "Then tell us what animal are you."

? said, "I am not allowed to reveal that either."

Cleo said, "Did you bring us here?"

? said, "Yes, but I will make you a deal."

T Bone said, "What kind of deal?"

? said, "You will take me to the Sheriff and then I want you to eliminate him."

T Bone said, "Why?"

? said, "It none of your business."

Cleo said, "And what if we don't?"

? said, "Then your buddy Clifford will be gone tomorrow."

T Bone gasped.

Cleo said, "Wait, how did you know about Clifford?"

? said, "That is also none of your business."

T Bone said, "Well forget it, we're not gonna help you with anything."

? said, "And if you don't help me, then I will exterminate you."

Cleo gasped and said, "Fine, deal."

T Bone said, "But Cleo."

Cleo said, "Don't worry T Bone, here the plan, I'll go with the mysterious animal and stall it, meanwhile, you go and give the evident to Sheriff Lewis."

T Bone said, "Right."

? said, "So, have you decided?"

Cleo said, "We have another plan."

? said, "And what will that be?"

Cleo said, "I won't tell you, but T Bone here will go to the Sheriff."

? said, "Well, okay."

So the mysterious animal release T Bone and he went back to the Police Station. Meanwhile, Clifford was still feeling confused to why he was stuck in the cage. He thought to himself and said, "What if I'm innocent? What if I did killed those children? Man this is confusing."

T Bone said, "Clifford."

Clifford gasped and said, "T Bone, did you find something?"

T Bone said, "Yes."

Clifford said, "What is it?"

T Bone took a deep breath and spoke faster, "Me and Cleo went to investigate the culprit at the park. I found the first clue that was a pink feather and Cleo found the second clue that is a drool. Then we heard an evil laughter. We don't know who or what it is. It knocked us both down to the ground and dragged us to a Graveyard. Soon, we have to make a deal to the mysterious animal, so Cleo went with it, while I ran here and tell you the whole new."

Clifford said, "Whoa, but wait, how can you not know who the culprit is?"

T Bone said, "It was wearing a blanket over it."

Clifford said, "I'm not sure If Emily Elizabeth or Sheriff Lewis would understand the situation."

T Bone said, "Don't worry. Cleo and the mysterious animal are coming, so after they get here, I will take the blanket off of the mysterious animal and we will know who it is."

Clifford said, "Great idea T Bone, but what will I do?"

T Bone said, "I'm not sure, how long had it been since you were in the cage?"

Clifford said, "One and a half hour."

T Bone gasped and said, "We gotta hurry."

Clifford said, "Don't sweat it T Bone. I think Cleo is coming."

T Bone said, "Great. Now it time for me to get the Sheriff."

Clifford said, "Good luck T Bone."

So T Bone went to Sheriff Lewis to tell him the news. T Bone barked and barked.

Sheriff Lewis said, "Hey T Bone, what is it?"

T Bone gave Sheriff Lewis a piece of pink fur and a drool.

Sheriff Lewis said, "Are those clues from the park?"

T Bone nodded.

Sheriff Lewis said, "Well, I think Clifford is innocent. Thank you T Bone."

T Bone barked proudly. Soon, he went to Cleo and the mysterious animal.

T Bone said, "Hey Cleo, mysterious animal, guess what?"

? said, "I despite guessing game."

Cleo said, "What the news T Bone?"

T Bone said, "Sheriff Lewis says that Clifford is guilty."

Cleo gasped and went over to T Bone and whispered, "T Bone, what are you doing?"

T Bone whispered and said, "Don't worry, I got a plan."

? said, "Well then, pretty soon Clifford will be gone for good."

Cleo said, "Wait, what you mean for good?"

? said, "Oh nothing."

So the three went to the Sheriff. When they got there, T Bone quietly tip-toed his way behind the mysterious animal. Emily Elizabeth and Sheriff Lewis saw Cleo and T Bone with an animal under a blanket.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh, who do we have here?"

Sheriff Lewis said, "I think the one with the blanket was shy."

Just before Sheriff Lewis was about to pick up the mysterious animal, T Bone quickly grabbed the edge of the blanket and pull it out, revealing the mysterious animal. Everybody was shocked. It was a pink Holland lop bunny, with a purple bow.

Sheriff Lewis said, "Who is that?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "It Daffodil."

Daffodil shivered and she quickly threw the sleeping gas up in the air and popped. She quickly wore the mask so she couldn't get affected. The other collapsed as they went to sleep.

Daffodil smiled evilly and said, "Everything is going according to plan."

Daffodil quickly took everybody to the Graveyard. She tied them all up so they wouldn't escape. T Bone and Cleo were the first to wake up.

Cleo said, "Whoa, where are we?"

Daffodil said, "You are back at the Graveyard."

T Bone said, "What?"

Daffodil said, "I think you finally know who I'm really am."

Cleo said, "So you're behind this."

Daffodil said, "Yep."

T Bone said, "But why would you do this?"

Daffodil said, "Let me tell you a little origin story. Not so long ago, your buddy Clifford used to live in the apartment with me and Emily Elizabeth. As years passed by, Clifford grew so big that he had to leave the city. I was depressed, so I started to travel alone, but no matter where I go I get hurt, rabbitnapped, and lost. So, I decided to take my revenge on Clifford, by going to where he is going. When I stopped at the ocean, I had to think of a plan to get across. Then it hit me, I swam and swam for days and soon enough, I finally made it to Birdwell Island. I saw you, Clifford, and Emily Elizabeth having a good time, not even noticing me that I was stuck in that dreadful place. So I snapped and started to get Emily Elizabeth attention, but Clifford get in the way of everything. So, I decided to frame him, by killing off five children in the island. Soon, I gave the blame to Clifford so he can be found guilty and be executed. And if he is executed, no one will take my Emily Elizabeth ever again."

Cleo said, "Wait, what does that have to do with the Sheriff?"

Daffodil said, "I'M NOT FINISHED YET! Anyway, I also decided to get rid of the Sheriff as well. I also discovered that if I want Emily Elizabeth, I have to control her."

T Bone said, "Yeah sure. How are you ganna control her?"

Daffodil said, "With a Pokemon of course."

Cleo said, "What Pokemon?"

Daffodil said, "A Drowzee. After I hook Drowzee to the antenna, it will use hypnosis to control everybody in the island and having me to create my own army. So that I can rule the world. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Cleo and T Bone gasped and T Bone said, "You're not gonna get away with this."

Daffodil said, "Oh, but I will."

T Bone said, "When Emily Elizabeth wake up, she is gonna send you away."

Daffodil said, "Oh she won't. I have the mind control device that will control her completely. It just a prototype. It only work on two people at a time."

Cleo said, "But, don't you like Clifford?"

Daffodil said, "Oh I do. That is why I'm also gonna turn Clifford into an evil dog."

T Bone said, "I thought you said you wanna kill him."

Daffodil said, "No, I said I want to frame him. That is why he is still in jail. Soon, Clifford won't stand a chance between my mind control and together we will be unstoppable."

Cleo said, "And what about us?"

Daffodil said, "Well, I could release you, but you are gonna tell everybody, so no."

T Bone said, "But what if new people come to Birdwell Island?"

Daffodil said, "No matter who is on the island, peoples and animals will still be control."

Cleo said, "Oh dear."

Daffodil said, "How about this, if you promise not to tell anyone about my evil plan, I will let you live and I will let you rule part of the island."

T Bone said, "Forget it."

Daffodil said, "If you don't, you will be control by me."

Cleo said, "Oh no."

Daffodil said, "So what is it going to be?"

T Bone said, "Is it okay if we talk to Clifford first?"

Daffodil said, "Well, okay."

So Daffodil release Cleo and T Bone and they both ran as fast as they could to Clifford. Meanwhile, Clifford was wondering if Cleo and T Bone figure out who the culprit is."

Cleo said, "Clifford, Clifford."

Clifford said, "Cleo, T Bone, did you find out who the culprit is?"

T Bone said, "It was Daffodil."

Clifford gasped and said, "Oh I knew this was going to happen."

Cleo said, "She is soon gonna rule the world and turn you evil."

Clifford said, "What?"

T Bone said, "She also captured Sheriff Lewis and Emily Elizabeth."

Clifford said, "I can't believe her."

Cleo said, "We have a plan."

Clifford said, "What is it?"

T Bone said, "Daffodil said that if you're paws or feet is on the island, you will be control by a Pokemon named Drowzee."

Cleo said, "But if we get everybody out of the island, she can't stop us."

Clifford said, "Yeah but, how are we gonna get everybody to get off the island?"

T Bone said, "First you need to howl to get all the dogs and other animals together. Then we will lure them to the beach, so they can escape."

Clifford said, "What about the human?"

Cleo said, "The human will be tricky, but we got to try."

Clifford said, "Good, but how am I gonna get out of this jail?"

T bone said, "I got this, Vulpix I choose you."

Vulpix came out of it Pokeball.

Clifford said, "Whoa, what is that?"

Pokedex said, "Vulpix, a Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails."

Clifford said, "Wow, cool."

T Bone said, "Okay Vulpix, use flamethrower to unlock the cage."

Vulpix nodded and she used flamethrower on the keyhole to unlock the cage. A few second later, Clifford was free.

Clifford said, "Wow, thanks guys."

T Bone said, "You're welcome. Alright Vulpix return."

Vulpix went back to it Pokeball.

Clifford said, "Alright, now I need to howl loud enough to get all the animal here."

Cleo said, "Yeah, but let save the howling to the beach, so it easier."

Clifford said, "Right, let go."

So Clifford, Cleo, and T Bone went to the beach.

T Bone said, "Alright, we made it to the beach."

Cleo said, "Okay Clifford, do your howl."

Clifford said, "Right."

Clifford took a deep breath and did a very loud howl all over the island. All of the dogs and the rest of the animals heard it and went to follow it. They all gathered around to Clifford who called them."

T Bone said, "Alright, they're here."

Mac said, "Hey Clifford, what with the howl?"

Clifford said, "I have called every animals from the island to tell you the bad new. A pink bunny name Daffodil is ganna control all over the island. The only way to escape it is to flee off and go to the city where I was raise."

Mimi said, "Are we going to the city?"

T Bone said, "Yep."

K.C said, "But how are we gonna get across the ocean?"

Clifford said, "All of us have to swim. If you can't swim, hop on my back and I will guide you to the city. Any question."

Rex said, "I do. Will the human be affected?"

Clifford said, "Yes."

Bob said, "Who Daffodil?"

Clifford sigh and said, "She's my sister. I'm not sure why she is doing it, but I do know that she would never do anything like it."

Billy said, "Wow."

Betty said, "I didn't know she would do a thing like that."

Kiki said, "Wait, how is she gonna control everyone on the island."

Clifford said, "With a Pokemon."

Oscar said, "What kind of Pokemon?"

Clifford said, "A Drowzee."

Gordo said, "What a Drowzee."

Clifford said, "I'm not sure, let me check my Pokedex."

Pokedex said, "Drowzee, the Hypnotic Pokémon. It is said to feed on the dreams of its opponents. It is also known for its powerful Psychic attack."

Cleo said, "That is exactly why we should go."

Clifford said, "Okay let get started. All little animals hop on my back, the big animals start swimming."

So every animals started escaping from the island. Daffodil saw Clifford leaving with the other.

Daffodil said, "And where do you think your going?"

T Bone said, "Ahh, Daffodil."

Clifford said, "Hurry, swim faster."

Daffodil said, Oh no you don't, Drowzee, I choose you."

Drowzee came out of his Pokeball.

Cleo said, "Clifford, Drowzee is here."

Daffodil said, "Drowzee, use psychic to grab the antenna."

Drowzee used his psychic to grab the antenna. Daffodil quickly hook the antenna to the mind control device and then switch it on. Soon the mind control started whirling and causing everybody all over the island to be in her control.

Daffodil said, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

The animals started to swim as fast as they can. Soon, they finally escape from the mind control.

Daffodil said, "Drat, I missed it. No matter, I still have the human with me. Soon, I will turn this island into Rabbitopia.  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

For hours, the animals swam and swam to find Clifford's old hometown. Later, they made it and went to shore. They all pant as they spoke.

Betty said, "What are we gonna do?"

Billy said, "We can't go home."

Clifford said, "We need to find my old friends back at the apartment."

Mimi said, "How will that help?"

Clifford said, "We need to warn them and figure out why Daffodil would do such a thing."

T Bone said, "But Daffodil told us that you might've forgotten her."

Cleo said, "And that you and Emily Elizabeth are spending too much time in the island."

Clifford said, "But we need to know more."

Gordo said, "Don't tell me we all have to go."

Clifford said, "Don't worry. All of the animals will stay here until I find out how to end this situation."

Cleo said, "Were coming too Clifford."

T Bone said, "Me too."

Mac said, "You can count me in."

Clifford said, "Alright. The rest of you guys be careful. This city is highly dangerous in some point."

So Clifford, Cleo, T Bone, and Mac went to Clifford's old apartment to find Clifford's old friends. When they got there, they saw Norville flying.

Clifford said, "Hey Norville."

Norville said, "Huh?"

Clifford said, "Down here."

Norville said, "Clifford, is that you?"

Clifford said, "Yes and we really need your help."

Norville said, "Sure, what is it?"

Cleo said, "Daffodil is controlling Birdwell island."

T Bone said, "So we need you and the other to help us."

Mac said, "She even got control over Emily Elizabeth."

Norville gasped and said, "Oh my. This is bad. Don't worry guys, I'll get the other."

Norville swoop into the apartment and he went to Jorge, Flo, Zo, Teacup, Bobby, Cheri, Bebe, Trixie, and the Sidarskys to come down. They all went outside and they were wondering what is going on.

Flo said, "Hey Clifford, how it been."

Clifford said, "It was great until what happen today."

Cheri said, "We heard that Daffodil had controlled Birdwell Island."

Cleo said, "Yep and we gotta find out how to stop her."

Trixie said, "Well, we could always find out how to scare her off the island."

T Bone said, "But how?"

Sid said, "Well let stop and think, Daffodil is a rabbit and fox eat rabbit right."

Cleo said, "Yeah, that is true."

Mac said, "So, we need to have a fox to scare her off the island."

Clifford said, "Now just wait a minute, a fox eat rabbit, not scare them."

Lucy said, "True, but we don't want Daffodil to get hurt."

Cleo said, "But we certainly don't want her controlling the island."

T Bone said, "But wait, even if we do bring a fox, it will be controlled by Daffodil. Any animals or human touches one feet or paw in that island will be control."

Flo said, "But what can we do?"

Clifford said, "I don't know, but if we don't think of something fast, Daffodil might control the world."

Mac said, "Uh Clifford, I don't think Drowzee can control the world."

Zo said, "Well control or not, we gotta stop her."

Jorge said, "Wait, what kind of Pokemon is Drowzee?"

Clifford said, "It a Physic."

Bebe said, "So we just need to figure out what the weakness that Physic have."

Teacup said, "Well, I heard that the three weakness to Psychic Pokemon are Bug, Dark, and Ghost."

Sophie said, "But we don't have a Bug, Dark, or Ghost Pokemon."

Bebe said, "No, but I have. Alright, Gastly, come on out."

Gastly came out of it Pokeball.

Messila screamed.

Bebe said, "Don't worry Messila, it won't hurt you."

Clifford said, "A Gastly."

Pokedex said, "Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. By enveloping larger opponents with gas, Gastly is able to defeat them."

Jorge said, "Wow, that is so cool."

Cheri said, "But, how is a Gastly gonna help us."

Bebe said, "By going to Birdwell Island and help defeat Drowzee."

Norville said, "But we can't let Gastly go by himself. What if he get defeated?"

Bebe said, "Don't worry, I also have another plan. Each of us will be turn into ghost and stop Daffodil to save the world."

Teacup said, "Do we all have to be ghost?"

Bebe said, "Not all of us."

Bobby said, "Figure."

Clifford said, "Okay, me, Cleo, T Bone, Mac, Flo, Zo, Jorge, and Norville will be ghost and stop her."

Bebe said, "Great, now I must warn you, if you waste too much time being ghost, you could probably be send to the bad place or turn back to animals."

Zo said, "Warning, ha, I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of warning, HA HA HA HA!"

Flo said, "Alright, we get it."

Cleo said, "Then it settle."

Bebe said, "Alright Gastly, turn Clifford, Flo, Zo, Jorge, Norville, Cleo, T Bone, and Mac into ghost."

Gastly quickly used his power to turn Clifford, Flo, Zo, Jorge, Norville, Cleo, T Bone, and Mac into ghost.

Clifford said, "Hey look, we're ghost."

Zo said, "Cool."

T Bone said, "Now let get back to Birdwell Island to stop Daffodil."

So Clifford, Flo, Zo, Jorge, Norville, Cleo, T Bone, and Mac went straight to Birdwell Island. When they got there, it was a total chaos.

Cleo said, "Wow, Daffodil must of really made it all worst."

Flo said, "This is the worst thing that had happen. THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING!"

Norville said, "Don't worry. Let just find her and get everything back to normal."

Jorge said, "But how do we know where she is?"

Clifford said, "Well, maybe she is ruling to where Emily Elizabeth live."

Cleo said, "Then let go."

So they all went to Emily Elizabeth house. Meanwhile everybody gather around Daffodil as her servant.

Daffodil said, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally, I get what I want."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Would you like some more tea Daffodil?"

Daffodil said, "Yes thank you. Now rub my belly."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yes Daffodil."

Clifford said, "Whoa, Daffodil really done it this time."

Zo said, "So how are we gonna stop her?"

Cleo said, "First we have to stop Drowzee."

Jorge said, "And how are we gonna do that?"

Clifford said, "Well we need someone that can sing."

They all looked at Norville.

Norville said, "What?"

T Bone said, "We want you to sing to Drowzee so he can start chasing you."

Norville said, "What you want me to do? Dress and drag and do the hula."

Jorge said, "It the only way."

Norville said, "But I can't wear anything. I'm a ghost."

Mac said, "You don't have to wear anything. You just need to sing."

Norville said, "Alright."

So Norville went over to Drowzee. He was starting to get a little nervous, so he took a deep breath and started singing. As he sing, Drowzee heard a noise, so he started following the sound.

Clifford said, "Great going Norville. Now lead him to the sea."

So Norville lead Drowzee to the sea. Later, Drowzee stopped by the edge of the dock and Jorge quickly push him into the water. Soon, Drowzee got wet and the antenna started shorting out. Daffodil saw the mind control and it was going crazy. Pretty soon, the mind control was destroyed and everybody was back to normal. Daffodil gasped in fear and started hopping away.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Whoa, what happened?"

Charlie said, "I don't know."

Jetta said, "Man my head hurt."

Daffodil hopped as fast as she could but she soon tripped. Clifford and the other turned back into their original form and started chasing after her. Daffodil gasped in fear. Soon, she start to hop away from them, but Clifford quickly stopped her from going anywhere.

Daffodil said, "What are you gonna do to me?"

Jorge said, "Daffodil, you went too far into controlling Birdwell island."

Cleo said, "So now you have to pay."

Daffodil said, "But, but.."

Flo said, "But nothing."

T Bone said, "Stick her Clifford."

Clifford sigh and said, "No, I'm not hurting Daffodil."

Zo said, "What?"

Norville said, "But she controlled everybody on the island."

T Bone said, "Not to mention killed five children."

Clifford said, "Look, Daffodil is still my sister. Even those she caused lot of damage to the island, I think she learned her lesson."

Daffodil said, "Grr, this isn't over yet Clifford, I will still get my revenge on you."

Norville said, "But Daffodil, revenge only lead to misery."

Daffodil said, "I had to. It just that, I didn't wanna live in the apartment all by myself."

Cleo said, "What you mean?"

Daffodil said, "I just wanted someone to love me. When Clifford first became Emily Elizabeth pet, I was worried to see that in the future, she might forget me as well. Soon after Clifford and Emily Elizabeth came here, I didn't have the gut to leave them. I just couldn't"

Daffodil cry in tear.

Clifford said, "Daffodil I, I didn't know you felt that way."

Daffodil said, "I was afraid that I might lose you and Emily Elizabeth. That is the reason for me getting revenge so I can get more attention to Emily Elizabeth than anyone."

T Bone said, "Well, although you did cause so many destruction to this island, we'll forgive you."

Cleo said, "But what about all the other children that were killed?"

Clifford said, "Don't worry, I'll handle this. Gloom, I choose you."

Gloom came out of it Pokeball.

Clifford said, "Gloom, use Stun Spore to erase every human in this island.

Gloom nodded and then used Stun Spore to erase every human memories that had happen today.

T Bone said, "Wow, it worked."

Cleo said, "But what about the dead body?"

Daffodil said, "I'll take care of that, Chimecho I choose you."

Chimecho came out of it Pokeball.

Daffodil said, "Chimecho, use Heal Bell to bring the five children back to life."

Chimecho nodded and then used Heal Bell to bring five children back to life.

Flo said, "Perfect."

Jorge said, "Well, I guess our work here is done."

Clifford said, "Now let get everybody home, before they start to worry."

So they all went back to the city to take Daffodil, Flo, Zo, Norville, and Jorge home. Later, everybody cheer to victory.

Daffodil said, "Well Clifford, thank for helping me and I'm sorry about controlling the island."

Clifford said, "It okay Daffodil and thank for helping us get the kids back."

Jorge said, "Well, we gotta go."

Daffodil said, "Right, bye guys."

Clifford said, "See ya."

Cleo said, "It was nice knowing you."

T Bone said, "Bye."

Mimi said, "Hey Clifford, now can we go back home?"

Clifford said, "Of course."

So everybody went back to Birdwell island happily.

The End.


End file.
